Episode 151
Lizzie is welcomed back to Wentworth by Vera with her usual compassion: Vera tells her she'll die a criminal, and Lizzie retorts that she won't have long to wait to see that for herself. Jim thinks Lizzie's sentence was very harsh, and the other women are also appalled, Judy in particular urging Lizzie to appeal. Doreen reads baby books to Chrissie and Jane in maternity, though they are already beginning to resent her interference. Lizzie warns Doreen to keep her mouth shut about the verdict, or risk getting the others who testified charged with perjury. Vera visits Meg at home and volunteers to cook a meal for them both, after helping herself to a (very) large whisky. Jim has to wait for Vera to arrive before going home and warns her not to turn up late for work again. Vera helps herself to a powder she's hidden at the back of a filing cabinet drawer. Judy tells Lizzie that she can appeal against her sentence rather than the conviction without getting Linda into trouble as her guilt has already been decided. Julian warns Jim that the interior design business isn't stable to frighten him off investing money in the business. Erica also advises Lizzie she should appeal against her sentence. Chrissie complains to Erica that Doreen is driving the women in maternity crazy with her helpful childcare hints: Erica tells her to be patient for another week and promises to talk to Doreen. Officer Bailey offers to do Vera's shift when she asks if she will swap with her. Jim tells Meg he's had enough of Vera when he finds out she's coming round to cook Meg dinner again. Doreen suggests to Erica that she could try to get work as a nurse's aid when she's released. Sarah is a little surprised to find Jim can't go to dinner as he's working and wonders why a building contractor would be working in the dark. Doreen is horrified to find that Jane and Chrissie have brought a stray cat into maternity. Jim tears a strip off Vera for leaving work early, even though she's arranged for Officer Bailey to do her shift. Erica asks her friend who is director of Wentworth General to consider Doreen for a work placement at the hospital. Meg looks a little apprehensive as Vera gets increasingly drunk after cooking her another meal, but is saved when Bob visits unexpectedly with flowers (and a tin of biscuits?) . Bob tells Tracey on his next visit that he's arranged his business so he won't need to travel abroad so much: Vera looks on sceptically as if she suspects Bob has other motives. Doreen finds the cat sitting on top of Elizabeth in her cot and gives her mouth to mouth resuscitation. Chrissie thanks her and apologises. Vera gets very sniffy when Meg tries to stop her coming round to cook for her again. Erica tells the hospital director about Doreen's prompt action in reviving Elizabeth, and he agrees to see Doreen to discuss a possible job at the hospital. Vera's spite gets the better of her when she talks to Tracey: she tells her she'd better get used to prison officers as she might find she has one at home soon as her new step-mother. Category:Episodes Category:1980 Season Category:1980 Episodes